His Eyes
by Irrestible
Summary: You never to anything spontaneous or crazy. Just this one time. Sirius gets more than he bargins for with this phrase
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I did would I give it for free? 

Author's note: Guess who Hermione is talking about before the end of the drabble. If you like it I can write a sequel. Please read and review

His Eyes

Hermione sat in her sewing chair, sewing up her husband's socks.

_That man that man, she thought, god bless that man. _

_What was it about him that attracted her to him? _

_His eyes, the piercing onyx eyes, those eyes. _

_He finally came back; I never thought he would come back from it. _

_Once, it had sucked him in, enveloped him. __Like there is nothing else in the world but him and me. _

"Love, you need anything?"

"Nothing just your eyes." Sirius looked at her with curious eyes.

He staggered up to her with puppy dog eyes.

_Goddamn those eyes, she thought _as he swooped in for a kiss.


	2. Continuing

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I did, do you think I would write it for free?

Author's note: Yes, it's Sirius. And yeah, I know he's _supposed _to be forty-something if Hermione in her twenty. If you keep reading it'll make scene soon.

"Well, I'm going to the store," she said, onto his lips.

"The hell you are woman." He picked her up by her waist, and threw her over his shoulder, and flopped her down on the couch.

"Sirius, the children," she huffed, as Sirius laid on top of her, "they will here us. If you're patient..."

"Patience, my dear, is futile," he said, opening her blouse with his teeth.

A sharp cry came from a side door. "That's my cue." Hermione left him with frustration and mad thoughts.

She knew what he was thinking, so she said, "Hey you had fun making them, so now you have fun changing them. Come here and help me."

Never in a million years would he think that he would be changing a baby's nappy again, let alone his own.

Sirius Black _had _died ten years ago. Hermione, Harry, and Bianca worked tirelessly to bring him back from the veil. It happened on June 21; Bianca summoned the Council Behind the veil, and sacrificed her soul for Sirius. The Council said there was no need, they would give him without an exchange, and that he caused too much trouble.

But they gave two conditions, he would get the body de-aged...all the way to 16, and that he would age normally.

So Sirius grew up with Hermione, Ron, Harry, knowing that he had died and all his previous memories.

Now present time, eight years later Hermione and Sirius had two children; two twins: Alexander and Alicia, a boy and a girl.

"Gods, Hermione! What do you feed them?"

"Nothing that I didn't have as a baby, so just change them without complaining, or Snuffles _will _be in the dog house, understood," she said, sitting in the rocking chair, reading a book. He nodded; it took the threat of a dog house to make Sirius do just about anything. "Let me see Alexander." The baby boy saw still crying.

"Here...see?" He held the baby out of her reach.

"Sirius, this is no time for games, something is bothering him and I think it's colic." Sirius quickly handed the baby over to her.

Hermione went through everything she could possibly think of which was everything. "Yep, it's colic."

Author's note: Colic makes babies cry until they get over it. That can be a while

Later that night, Sirius jerked out of his sleep to the sound of wailing. He got off of the couch, and went into the nursery. It seemed when Alexander cried, Alicia wanted to join in the fun.

"Bloody hell, Mione, I can't take this. I need to go back to work tomorrow, and I need to sleep."

"Tell that to your son, I haven't slept in exactly twenty four...five hours ago. Sirius, just hold him while I make coffee." She gently placed the two infant in his arms.

"Hi, Xander and Alicia, this is your daddy. I love you, but I would love you even more if you would just stop crying." Alicia closed her mouth and looked at him. "Alexander, try to be like your older sister. See, she stopped crying for daddy. " Alexander stopped and pondered it for a second and decided it was best for his father's sanity and his lungs welfare to stop. "I love you too brats very much." A sniffle from the door got his attention.

"What?" He looked up to see her, holding a coffee mug, and crying

"You-You're juuuuust so paternal," she said bawling.

_Oh great one more person crying. _"Mione, not that I don't like a compliment late at night, but why are you crying."

"Because I have something to tell you. Something really important, Siri."

"Okay." Sirius placed the babies back into their cribs. "Spill."

"What I wanted to tell you was..."

"Was what? What's wrong?" He couldn't take losing her.

"I'm pregnant."

Author's Note: Read and Review with comments


	3. Learning How to say Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I don't think I want it any other way

"You're what?" Sirius said, gulping.

"Pregnant, again."

"Are you sure; it could just be gas, you know."

"Sirius! I think I know the difference between gas and pregnancy." Hermione stalked out the kids' bedroom with Sirius, hot on her trail.

"How pregnant are you? Hermione, stop," she turned around and looked at him, her eyes red. He decided it would be better to sensitive, so he asked a little softer, "how far along are you?"

"I'm three months."

_Damn, that far along. I guess Paddy's back in the dog house. _"Okay. When were you going to tell me? When you gave birth to my son or daughter."

"No, I just didn't...I just didn't want it to be true."

"Why? Is childbirth that bad?"

Hermione gave a small chuckle, "Yes and no. Try imagining pushing two large chickens through a hole the size of a lemon. It's one of the most excruciating and wonderful experiences of my life."

"Ouch, are you sure you want another one? More wet nappies, more crying, and more 3 a.m. feedings; are you up for this?"

"No because this last pregnancy we planned on; this one is too close to the last one. But I all need to for the next six months is eating and resting. What you need to do is pamper me for months; the question is are you ready?"

_Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, does it. _'I'm sure."

* * *

Sirius was leading Auror in the Ministry department, so he pretty much did what he wanted.  
The next morning with only ten minutes of sleep (literally), he decided he would fix the sink. Or that was what he planned. 

"Sirius! Sirius Black! Sirius, wake up!" Sirius shot up and hit his head on the pipe.

"Jesus, Hermione, think you could be any louder?"

Hermione's bottom lip quivered, "I made you a sandwich." Then she swiftly exited the room, on the verge of tears. _Oh, I've started it: the hormones; time to get my cup out and hide. _He found her in the kitchen, tenderizing the meat for dinner. _Ouch. _He slipped behind her, wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Love, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted." Her response was a sob. "I'm so sorry; hormones are getting you, huh?"

"It's not that. He's back."

"What?"

"He's back; Damien," her voice dropped to a whisper, "he's in Russia, and you have to go and l-luh-luh-leave me three months pregnant and two children. How could do this to me?"

Damien was a demon from the veil that the Council let out for some balance; one pure soul (Sirius) with one evil (Damien). Sirius still had to figure out how to banish him on his own.

"Can I have my sandwich? If I'm going tomorrow I have to eat. Can I have my sandwich?" Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"I know what I have to do. I know that this could kill me, and that wouldn't matter-"

"Wouldn't matter? Sirius you have two kids; how could that not matter?"

"Let me finish; that wouldn't matter if I had no life, but it does and that will keep me safe."

"I'm going to go to sleep. Eat your sandwich and fix that pipe." Hermione kissed his forehead and shuffled out the kitchen.  
"Yes, dear."

"Keep saying it. I like it."

* * *

Sirius went to bed after fixing the pipes, unclogging the drain, cleaning out the gutters, mowing the lawn, and installing a showerhead. 

_Good she's still sleeping. _Sirius slipped into his sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Sirius, are you asleep?"

"No."

Hermione sat up and lay on top of him.

"Love, you have to get off."

"Oh that I will if you let me; just let me work."

"Hermione, I have to leave tomorrow. Please let me sleep."

"Fine, I will let you sleep in an hour. I just need to remember what you feel like inside of me," Hermione seemed to want memorize his every sinew, every muscle. Hermione rubbed her hands down lower, rubbing in small circles until she reached it.

He sucked in a breath quickly, "Hermione, you are the devil."

"No, I'm just your wife."

"I'm too hot to have you sleep on me like this."

"If you something happens to you when you leave, I couldn't bear it you if you didn't get a proper send off." Sirius rolled over on top of her. "I need to know that you're here; that you and I were one for one more time."

The lovemaking was slow and tender; Sirius made her feel things that she never thought she felt before.

"I don't want to leave." Sirius said, caressing her hips; this was the first time Sirius actually mentioned not wanting to leave. "I'm scared. I'm not scared about what happens to me; I'm scared about what happens to you if I'm not here."

Hermione sat up and faced him, "Nothing, if you do what you need to do."

"Who's going to be here with you?"

"Harry for four weeks, Ron for two months, and Remus for a little while."

"Good, just make sure you answer the owl post."

"Love, you're tired; go to sleep."

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know."

When Hermione woke up, Sirius wasn't in bed.

* * *

Hermione pulled on one of his oversized shirts. She walked down the steps into the kitchen to find him, sipping coffee; she looked into the pot, and saw he had drunken all of it to the last dregs, so she decided to make her own. She bent at the waist, looking under the sink; she suddenly was snatched and thrown over Sirius' shoulder. 

"Sirius, this is most undignified," she grumbled, after being placed on the couch.

"I'm a dog, what can I say?" He nipped at her neck.

Sirius slept while Hermione looked at him.

_What would I do without dear Padfoot? _

_He's so good to me. _

_He's had so much hardship. _

_The real question is why me? _

_Sirius is gorgeous; deep, tepid onyx eyes covered with raven eyelashes with an amazing body. _

_But it's not just that, though, it's when I see him hold our children. How Alexander looks just like him with my eyes, and how Alicia sounds just like him when she laughs. _

_I never thought I would have this life. Why me? _

_I guess I'll never know. _

Sirius opened one eye, "Was I snoring?"

"No, just admiring your beauty." Sirius and Hermione got dressed again, and loaded up Sirius' gear, and Hermione walked him to the oak front door.

"Hurry Sirius. Love you." Kiss. "Harry's coming...." Another Kiss.

"I know, love, I just want..." Another kiss

"Sirius, love, _Harry and Bianca _are right behind you, waiting get into the door."

"Hiya, Padfoot, we here to take care of your life, but it seems that you're doing a fine job."

"Bye, Sirius." Hermione stood in the doorway, watching him walk down the winding path, and she waited until he was completely out of sight.

Harry and Bianca were good friends since she helped bring Sirius back from the veil, so it was no surprise they started dating. Bianca is Dumbledore's niece.

"So, where are my god children?"

Hermione shot him a look of warning, "In the nursery, but if you wake them, there will be hell to pay." Harry crept into the nursery.

"Bianca, when are you going to make an honest man out of him? If you don't marry him, a zillion of other witches will."

Bianca started to help Hermione with dinner by shelling shrimp, "Aye, that's true, but he only wants me. What I want is to hear stories about failing in love with Sirius. Start after we brought him back but not before the dance."

"Well..."

Author's note: Evil I know but I need not give everything away so quickly

Author's note: I'm a lazy bum who doesn't like quotations so I won't write them unless Bianca or Harry interrupts.

Writer: Shut up you too! Just go snog or something

B&H: Fine we will

"Well it all began with me tutoring him so; he could catch up with the sixth year students.

It was August 12th and the weather was abysmal; lightening, thunderclaps, and the whole nine yards. I went into a corner of library looking for a certain book on goblin rebellions, and was having trouble. Sirius slides along on a ladder, with the book I need just out of my reach."

"So what did you do?" Bianca picked up Alicia and held her close. Harry had brought the twins out of their naps. Hermione frowned at this but continued:

"Sirius keeps jingling it in front of face, teasing me. I tired of it soon, and said quid pro quo, Sirius asked for a kiss for a book. I put everything I had into that kiss, and then left him with the funniest look on his face, one of amazement I guess. From then on, it was a kiss for a book. Sirius and I have figured I kissed him over 10 thousand times."

"So Sirius is quite the good kisser, eh?" Bianca asked, watching

"Not at first," Hermione said, taking a fussy Alexander from Harry, "but I taught him how to kiss, too. The grand romance began and we began to go out, you already know that. I remember when Sirius asked me to live with him. I was in the laundry, doing our laundry. I slept over so many times, I practically lived there. I thought I was alone, so I was talking to myself. Part of me said 'Why hasn't he thought to ask me to move in?' Then my other half was telling, 'maybe he isn't ready. Maybe he doesn't even really love you."

"He could hear you the entire time?" Harry asked, hoisting himself onto the counter.

"Yep, yes he did, Alex, yes he did." Hermione placed Alexander into his bassinet. "Well, he was supposed to be fixing the pipes, but wanted me to fix him sandwich. 'Hermione I wanted to ask you something. I was thinking oh no! He heard me. Hermione Nicole Granger," he went down one knee, and grasped my hand. "I don't know what I would do without you. I get up in the morning knowing I get to see you; I go to sleep at night dreaming of you, and wake up feeling more rested than I ever have. I love the way your hair curls in the rain, I love the way you will dance with me whenever, even if it's in the supermarket. I love how you look in my t-shirts, I love the way you love me no matter what, no matter how much I screw up. So what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me, Hermione?"

"I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him. I know I looked crazy; my hair was frizzy in a messy ponytail and I had flour on my cheeks and my nose. All I could was nod, and started to cry."

"Wow, Sirius must really love you." Hermione shot Harry a look.

"The wedding was nice you remember that, but skipping ahead, to the birth of my twins. Bianca, it was such a terrible and joyous occasion. I was walking in the park with Sirius, talking about names. He wanted Sirius and Serena, but I wanted Alexander and Alicia. We came home and I went to bed early. I slept until about 3 o'clock to go the bathroom because I felt wet. I realized I was in labor."

"Was it painful?"

"Well to tell you the truth I fell asleep, then woke up to find Sirius and the Headmaster over the bed watching me thrash around in my sleep. Dumbledore placed his hand on my enormous belly, and the baby stopped kicking. Sirius and Dumbledore left to be replaced by Madame Pomprey."

"How long were you in labor for?" Bianca slide up onto the counter with Harry, and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I was in labor for about... 72...75 hours because they were twins they couldn't just surgically remove them without affecting their magic. Alicia came first and then Alexander came second, three hours later. They wanted to go in because I was in so much pain, but I decided to let him come out in his own time; I didn't want to rush him, I wanted him to come when he was ready. So Bianca do you still want to have children?"

"Every time I look at these two, but I can't." Bianca looked wistfully at Alexander. Harry who was sitting next to her, hopped off and walked away. He tried not to look at anyone.

"Why? You're healthy aren't you?"

"I can't have children because I was raped by Fudge and the scar tissue because he cut me, made it impossible for my uterus to hold a fetus." Bianca looked out of the window, her arms across her chest.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Hermione went to sleep unable to rest. This baby would be strong, she could feel it. The magic from her little baby was keeping her awake. The doctor told her that the baby decided not to be twins and double its magical ability instead, so the pregnancy would be longer, about eighteen months, but even then it was skeptical; it could be more. The baby could be stubborn just like Alexander and put her in labor then refuse to be pushed. Six months ago, those two wonderful babies came screaming into the world with their father by her side, but now...maybe he wouldn't. 

I thought I would end on that. I made the babies six months because I wanted them to be able to play peek-a-boo with Uncle Harry


	4. Sirius Lee Black, Your Ass is Mine!

Hermione woke up early to make breakfast and to feed the twins. She sat on the porch in the back yard, feeding the twins. What she didn't notice was Harry watching her until he said, "Hermione can I talk to you?"

"Yes just don't stare at my breasts."

"Hermione, I want to marry Bianca..."

At this, Hermione laughed, "Tell me something I didn't know."

"I want to marry her, but I can't believe she withheld that from me. I love her, and all I want to do is make her happy."

"Harry, she is so scared of what could happen, I mean, who could blame her? What he took from her was a gift, a gift that she wanted to give to some like you. And now she can't. Just for psychological purposes, have you had sex with her?"

"No. The most we've ever done is kiss."

"With you on top of her?"

"No, next to her; I tried to one time but she almost had an aneurism."

"Harry, you should take it slow. She's scared of what could happen; the first and last sexual experience was a ravaging."

"Do you two ever talk about getting married?"

"Yeah, all the time; Bianca says that she wants to be married, but..."

"But what?"

"She says that it would be awhile before she could have sex with me. Gods, Hermione, I would be in a sexless marriage."

"Harry! It has nothing to with that; she wants to be your friend, Harry. Which is better: a girl who shagged you on the first date or one who wanted to wait for the right time? By Circe, Harry, Sirius and I didn't have sex until four months after we were married!"

"What? Sirius didn't tell me that."

"Of course he wouldn't. Would you?"

Harry shook his head, "Why didn't you?"

"I just wasn't ready, and Sirius being the good man that he is, didn't rush me. Sure, he wanted to; he was a twenty-three year old man, of course he wanted to have sex, but he didn't rush me."

"I thought you slept over at his flat."

"No, I slept, in the literal sense, in his bed with him, but we didn't have sex until I was ready."

"I didn't know that; it helps. I just want to help."

Bianca piped up from the doorway, "Yeah, I know. Everyone just wants to fix my "problem". Well, if it's such a bloody problem, don't date me!" She turned and slammed the patio door.

* * *

Things did not look up after lunch; Harry was looking like a sick puppy and Bianca looked like she just might remove his manhood. Everyone was sitting in perfect silence; even the children knew to be quiet, but Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"OH BLOODY HELL WITH THIS SILENCE SHIT! I want you two to talk and snog a bit. I'm tired; all this is too bloody much. Hell even when I tell Sirius to be quiet he makes more noise than this. Please do whatever you do when you're alone, because I'm done!" Hermione left the dining room in a huff.

"Well, that's one way to talk about a problem. Bianca, I didn't know what do, so I went to my best friend for advice."

"I thought I was your best friend-"

Harry took her hand from across the table, "but in a different way. I wanted to help you..."

"So you should have asked me. What you did...If you wanted to help me you should have asked me how I felt you should have asked me."

"I will." Harry looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Harry, I will not. Not on the dining room table," Harry's face fell, "But I will kiss you in your lap. But that's all I'm going to do, fair?" He nodded eagerly.

* * *

Hermione sat in the living room, reading when someone's head popped up in the fireplace.

"Hi, love."

"Sirius? What are you doing, Damien can track you know. This is very risky."

"I know, but I missed you. How are you?"

"Sleepy; the babies' magic is making me stay awake. He's doubled his magic according the doctor. I want you to be careful. Damien is capable of anything."

"I know...Oh Gods Hermione look out!"

Before Hermione knew it, she surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

When she woke up, she wasn't at home. _Damien. Where are my children? _

"Don't worry my love, your children are fine; up in the bedroom with their god parents; Bianca and Harry."

"Damien," she spat, "Release me. Damien if you love me, you will let me go."

"I love you so much; that's why you have to stay in the chair. Let me go get that traitorous letch of a man." Damien disappeared up the creaking up the rotting stairs.

_What has he done to my husband? Oh, Gods, what can I do? The cords are rotted just like everything else in the house. I just need to reach that nail file..._

"My love, I'm back." Damien had Sirius by his shoulders, a nasty bruise telling of a beating. "Sirius, wake up. I want you to see my wife for the last time."

Sirius opened his eyes groggily, "Mione?"

"Yes, my wife. She fell in love with you even though you cheated on her."

_There is not way that Sirius would do that. _Sirius looked at the woebegone floor, avoiding her gaze.

"IS THIS TRUE SIRIUS?" Hermione had almost worked through the ropes and wanted to banish Damien back to hell or wherever she could be rid of him. "IS THIS...TRUE... SIRIUS?"

"Yes, it is." _How dare Sirius? Just wait Sirius Lee Black, your ass is mine. _

Hermione let the rope drop onto the floor.

"Damien," She said, inching closer and closer to him. "I love Sirius, and I love everything about him, so I love you too." Damien covered his ears. "I love you Sirius and I love you too, Damien, because you are a part of him. So I'm not going to banish you to the depths of hell; you're just going to back into the man I love." Damien dropped Sirius and started to writhe around on the floor, clutching his chest. For one agonizing second, Damien screamed, pores of light searing through his skin. His body split open and burned.

Hermione ran over to Sirius' side, "Don't worry Sirius; I will get us home."

Sirius started to nodded slumped back on the ground.

A day later, Sirius woke up in his bed that he shared with Hermione. _Hermione, he thought, she knows._ He pushed back the covers, and swung his feet onto the floor. He almost made it to the doorway when she said from the corner in the shadows.

"Sirius, I want to know everything about it."

Sirius tried to be nonchalant, but he was shaking internal with fear. Hermione could do anything if provoked. "About what, Love?"

Hermione threw the chair on the floor and it shattered, "About Her. Why? WHY SIRIUS WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WE HAVE TWO CHILDREN AND ONE ON THE WAY! SO, I WANT YOU TO SIT DOWN, BE A MAN, AND TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Sirius signed and sat on the couch in the corner, and gestured to the other end.  
  
"Okay."

Author's Note: Don't hurt me! I just wanted to make it juicy. Sirius explains in the next chapter. Sorry I haven't reviewed I have a job now and school just started! Thank you for reviewing (that means review)!


	5. Terms

Disclaimer: I been forgetful so I don't own and wouldn't have it any other way

Author's Note: Okay he bears all, and gets punished.

"It was Wednesday, when you were sixth months pregnant."

Hermione had to interrupt, "You slept with someone because I was big and fat. What's going to happen when I'm pregnant again?"

"No, because, I felt like I was being trapped-"

"Sirius you can leave now if you like; don't let the fact that we have two, almost three children stop you."

"Hermione you need to let me finish."

Hermione quickly snapped her mouth shut and crossed her arms.

"Thank you. I went to a bar and had over twelve drinks." Padfoot could hold his liquor, but only up to six beers or seven shots of Firewhiskey. "I went back to Remus' apartment with a bang tail. That's why I was gone for a week. I couldn't look you in the eye....I couldn't face the shame of what I had done."

"What you did," She held her ring hand on up to her face, "Totally violates what we promised, so you can understand if I'm a little pissed at you."

Sirius hung his head, "What are the terms?"

"Terms" with Hermione and Sirius meant that she could decide what his "punishment" would be.

"You will sleep alone, on the far end of manner; until further notice. You will not make any advances on me. You will not tell anyone about what has happened. I want to have you tested."

Sirius signed, still looking at the pattern, "For?"

"HIV/AIDS; if you had sex with a bang tail I want to know if you have infected me."

"Hermione, I have been; I'm not positive."

"Sirius," she said, leaning into him, "Give me a kiss, a kiss like you meant it."

Sirius didn't hesitate: he kissed her with such a passion it took her breath away. When Sirius was half on top of her, she decided to stop him, "Cherish it, Sirius that will be the last you get for awhile." At that, she pushed him off and left the room; leaving a very sexual frustrated Padfoot.

The next morning, Bianca and Hermione were sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast. Sirius walked in a little nervous at being the only male in the room. Hermione got up out of her seat and kissed Sirius on the forehead.

"I'll get your breakfast love." Hermione came back rather quickly with a large breakfast; bangers and mash, orange juice, and black coffee: the way he liked it. "There you go love." Hermione placed the plate but dropped the glass when the Bianca's cate ran past her leg. "Don't anyone move; I'll get it." Hermione rushed off into the kitchen and grabbed a rag. She came back and wiped up the spot. The thing that turned Sirius on was that Hermione was wearing these tight sexy black pants with a thong that said 'Mrs. Black' on the back. She turned around and smirked at him and mouthed, "Terms."

Authors note: HAHA! Sirius is going to get it.  
I know cheating on a spouse is serious but my muse kept poking me in my back which hurts right know.

ME: QUIT IT!

MUSE: I'm trying to tell you what to write...so listen up!


	6. Naughty Nurse and Her Patient

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own it, then there is no hope for your sanity

Author Note: It just popped in my head: deal with it.

* * *

Later that day, Sirius had given up going around the house; Hermione would find him

and turn him on. So he decided to take a Sickly Potion that Fred and George had

invented, but still she found out and decided to take care of him.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Hermione?" He looked over the edge of his blankets and almost

hyperventilated at the sight. Hermione stood in the door a nurse outfit: high white

heels, a tight formfitting dress with two crosses over her able breast, and knee highs.

"I heard you were sick. Do you want anything?"

"No-Not-Nothing, dear; I just want to rest."

Hermione walked over to the bed, and felt his forehead, giving Sirius a clear view of

her cleavage. "You're burning up. Let me undress you love." Sirius lay as still a

board as she stripped him down to his boxers, but one part of Sirius became hard

and stiff like a board. She smirked again and said, "Terms."

Then she left him high and dry. Or hard and dry depends on how you look at.


	7. Coming to Terms

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it: how many times do I have to tell you?

Author's Note: I'm fast-forwarding sixth months; Sirius isn't getting any and Hermione is going to let him have it.

"Sirius?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you fix the shower for me? The hot water became cold all of a sudden." Sirius walked in and looked at the tiles.

"Sirius, would you look at me," Hermione said, putting a hand on her hip, "Look at me, Sirius. I'm asking you to look at me, Sirius Lee Black, look at me." Sirius slowly looked up at her.

"Hermione, this is like holding me over a pool of icy, cold water when I'm dying of thirst; please don't make me feel worse than I already do. All I can do is something with my hands since they can't be on you. I've painted the house three times, the gutters are so clean you could eat off of them, I've refinished your sitting room, prepared the baby room, refinished the furniture on the porch, I built the baby's furniture by hand, I've updated the bathrooms on the other side of the house, and I've worked out so much, I've lost twenty pounds."

"Sirius, come here, baby." Sirius melted into her embrace. _Oh the Gods only know how long I've been waiting for this. _"Don't think I still don't hate what you did, but I still love you; I just need time to think."

"How is my baby today, anyway?"

"He's fine; he going to be in there for a while though. The mediwizard say I will be eighteen months pregnant before he even thinks the baby will make an appearance."

"No, I meant you, Mione."

Hermione blushed, "I miss you and forgive you. So let's go to bed." Sirius eyes flashed, "Sirius I need to sleep if the twins' birthday party is in a few hours. You can get all of what you want tomorrow. Come along. "Hermione pulled him back into bed.

Sirius and Hermione took a nap for two hours.

* * *

Two Hours later

"Wake up love; we have to get ready for the party." Sirius started to shake Hermione awake.

Hermione opened one eye and looked at him, "Don't tempt me to hit you, Sirius. I'll get up in an hour."

Sirius hated to be firm when she was tired, but people were starting to arrive. "We don't have any hour. Everyone's almost here."

"Okay, pull me up. It's not like I have an option anyway."

Soon the twins' first birthday party was going. Hermione watched from doorway.

"They've grown up so quickly, haven't they, love?"

Hermione nodded, tears forming in her eyes "Yeah, they have."

* * *

The twins went to bed early.

Hermione sat in the nursery talking to Alexander and Alicia.

"Alexander and Alicia you'll always be my babies; you'll always be my little babies. Alexander, even after you get your Hogwarts letter, you'll still be my little boy. Alicia, after you get married and have children of your own, you'll still be mummy's favorite girl. You two were a lot of trouble to get here; over seventy hours just for my little trouble makers. You, Alexander seemed so comfortable in my womb. You're such a trouble maker."

Sirius had been listening the whole time from the doorway. "Yep, I remember you breaking my hand twice." He laughed, talking more to the babies, "Your mother can get so mad when she's in labor with a boy. You just didn't want to leave Alexander, did you?" Alexander giggled sleepily and grabbed onto his finger. "Xander, you have to let it go; you starting to hurt daddy. Alexander, you need to let go now. Alexander Lee Black you need to let go of your father's finger, NOW." Alexander kept giggling and Hermione stopped laughing enough to hear a snap. "Ow, Alexander, you broke my finger."

Hermione wiped at his eyes, "Are you serious, Siri: did he really just break your finger?"

"The bone is about to break my skin so if we don't do anything."

"Okay let me put them in their cribs and call Bianca."

Hermione quickly flooed Bianca who was watching the telie with Harry.

"Come over and watch Alexander and Alicia. Sirius' finger broke and we need to go the mediwizard." Bianca nodded and stepped through the fire with soot over her jeans and shirt.

"Yeah, Harry's going to be coming soon, so I'll be okay."

Two minutes later, Hermione and Sirius were sitting in the waiting room.

"Sirius," she hissed, "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"What do you want to do when we get back?"

Sirius mouthed something that Hermione couldn't make out.

"Huh?"

He mouthed it again, but still Hermione shrugged at him.

"I WANT TO GET LAID!"

Hermione lowered her head as the nurse called his name.

After the mediwizard patched him up, Hermione boxed his ears.

"What was that for?"

"For making me look like a tart; you so aren't getting any tonight. Let's go home."

When they got back, Sirius watched her brush her teeth. _Does she even know how sexy she is? The way she walks, the face; that body._

"What? Why are you staring Sirius? Is there tooth paste on my mouth?"

"No, just remembering how great you are. Hermione if you never let me make love to you again, just don't ever let me go. I couldn't let you let me go; I can't live without you."

Hermione looked at him and then rushed into his embrace.

"Sirius, you're going to everything I say from this point on."

Sirius looked at her, prepared "Pick me up." She wrapped her legs around him, and kissed his forehead. "Take me to bed and let me lay on top of you."

Sirius practically sprinted up the stairs, and into the bedroom. The twins were asleep and everything was perfect.

"Now, Sirius I want you to be perfectly still and perfectly silent not matter what I do."

Hermione snaked her way down to his left him sucking on the skin, then biting so hard the bite bled. Sirius put his hand in his mouth. "You know have my mark on your body, every time I touch, caress, suck, lick that mark it will send you to the moon (1). Now, you get to do what you want with me."

Sirius flipped their position with Hermione on the bottom. He sucked on her earlobe her most sensitive post.

He stopped grinning sexily at her, "Say my name." He entered her slowly, so she could feel as the sensations of him.

"Oh, God! That's it; oh, oh, oh, AHHH!"

After a few intense minutes, Sirius decided to speak, "I love it when you call me God."

"Only because I am the goddess; the God is nothing without the Goddess, but the Goddess is almost everything but the God."

The next morning Hermione made breakfast when she heard Sirius banging around upstairs. Hermione walked slowly up the stairs, thinking he might be dealing with a ghoul but saw him flinging chairs, books, shelves around the room.

"Sirius," she asked, making her way cautiously in front of him. "What is happening?"

"They're dead."

"WHO?"

"OUR CHILDREN: ALEXANDER AND ALICIA ARE DEAD!"

"Sirius this better not be a joke." Hermione knew Sirius wouldn't joke but she ran all the way to the other end of the house, collapsing in the children's bedroom in front of the back to back beds; Sirius wasn't lying, they were dead.

"My babies," she cried, "my babies."

Author's Note: Cliffhanger, okay? Now if you could review I would give you the rest. Please? It's Red Bull for the fingers. Ciao for now!

(1) Is credit for Poicale because the bite idea is hers in another fic called Finding Love, primarly about Remus and a Malfoy and not one you would think check it out!


	8. Moving On or the Birth of Sirius Lee Bla...

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Jeez, you're dense if you don't remember; I've said it Seven times already!

Author's Note: I think this becoming little snippets of their lives after this chapter.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there, crying; her children, her pride and joys, they were dead.

The next three weeks, Hermione couldn't seem to speak, couldn't seem function.

Sirius found her in the babies' room, sitting in the chair looking at cribs and the pictures.

"Love, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Hermione's voice didn't have the usual spark in it; it had been replaced by a harsh tone. "How someone murdered my children? How I don't even know what to do. I feel like something died inside of me; like someone has taken away a piece of my soul."

He took her in his arms, placing his chin on her head.

"I know. A piece of us went with them. This is what I know now; the High Powers gave us two perfect angels to show us the beauty in everything. So we get another chance with another angel."

"What do you want to name him?"

"Sirius Lee Black, Junior, I would like him to have my namesake but whatever you want." They started to walk back to the master suite, not speaking. When they finally made it back, Hermione decided to respond.

Hermione swallowed, "Yeah, okay. Let's go to bed; I think I can sleep finally." Hermione climbed into bed, hugging Sirius' pillow, watching him get undressed. "Sirius, will you spoon with me?"

"Okay." Sirius climbed into bed, wrapping his leg around hers and caressed her breasts.

"Sirius, not yet, just be here with me," Hermione kissed his nose and turned back around; he still didn't stop.

(Okay, I've had it! I am going to fast-forward once again because I want it to be good again.)

Hermione sat on the couch, reading and eating cereal; her stomach had gotten so big she could place the bowl on her stomach. Suddenly she felt a jolt in her stomach, and felt herself getting wet.

Her water had broken; the mediwizard said that spicy foods could induce labor but she didn't care, she wanted the Cheerios with jalapeños peppers for breakfast.

"Sirius, my water broke!" Sirius came rushing in from hunting, mud dirtying up her immaculate carpet. "You're getting my carpet dirty, Sirius. Take off your shoes and take them to the mud room." Sirius looked at her like she was crazy, "Now, Sirius." Sirius slowly took off his shows and walked into the back of the house.

Sirius came back and rubbed her stomach, "how are they?"

"They hurt a lot; just get me upstairs." Sirius bit his lip when she grabbed his hand, feeling the bones break.

* * *

Seven Hours Later

"He's just being stubborn," the mediwizard sat up from in-between Hermione's legs. "Just a few more hours, and he'll be here."

"Love, you are doing so great. I love you." He kissed her sweaty forehead. Hermione glowed with a warmth and a strength that Sirius had only seen once before; when Hermione delivered the twins

"I wanted to say, Sirius, that no matter what, I love you."

"What's wrong, Hermione? What's going on?"

"This birth going to be so painful so I might not wake up for a few days."

"Okay." He looked at his watch, "another contraction is coming in three...two...one. Squeeze my hand." He felt his hand break again.

The mediwizard came back in, taking the stool and getting in-between, when Sirius had a thought.

"Can I watch behind your shoulder?" The mediwizard looked at him like he was crazy but nodded slowly.

Sirius stood behind him, watching in amazement. "Oh he's crowning, one more good push then stop. Good, now breathe, one more good push then oh, he's out. Mr. Black, you can cut the umbilical cord. Mr. Black?" The mediwizard turned around to find Sirius on the floor. Hermione scoffed. "Aren't you worried?"

"No did he hit his head on something sharp?" The mediwizard shook his head and cut the umbilical cord.

"Do you want me to revive him?"

"No, he'll be up and about soon, just leave him. The money is on the nightstand, thank you."

True to her word, Sirius stood and got into bed with her and watched Sirius Junior suck greedily. "I never thought I would be jealous of my own son."

"Ha, I need to be a different bed; we have to buy a new bed."

Sirius looked at her inquisitively, "why?"

"Because, Mr. Black I want a new bed; we buy a new bed after a child is born. So we are going sleep in the master bed room. Carry me there." He nodded and swept her off her feet.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to hear Sirius Junior sniffling.

"Oh you want to be fed," She carried him over to the chaise-lounge, making small circles on his back. "So demanding for someone so young. You're just like your older brother, Alexander; he just refused to share with your older sister, Alicia. But they aren't here with us right now, so you don't have to share with anyone; you'll be my only baby." Hermione sniffled, not noticing Sirius listening behind her.

"I know, Hermione. I'm always going to remember our first children, but Fate has given us Junior so we need to relish this time." She nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Now I want to sleep and I think you should too. You just gave birth four hours ago; you should be exhausted. Come on back to bed."

Author's Note: I want a review please!


	9. A Dog in Heat, A practical joke, and a S...

When Sirius Jr. is 5

Hermione was writing a speech for Harry. Sirius was trying to read the afternoon paper. Too bad he could really pay attention.

A Dog gets in heat, right?

Well, even though, Padfoot is a boy, the same thing happens to him because he is animagus.

And being a man, he couldn't concentrate because of the way his wife sat on the couch.

It, well, umm, attracted attention to the mammary region.

Or for you simpletons or perverts, the boobs.

"Herm?" Her head popped up. _She has got to be the most gorgeous woman on the planet. _"Come over here." Hermione dropped the pencil and legal pad and slowly sauntered over. He growled, "If you're not over here in three seconds."

Hermione still walked slowly, squealing when Sirius grabbed her and sat her in his lap.

"Afternoon paper good, Padfoot?" She kissed the side of his jaw and straddled his lap

He started to rub the inside of her thighs. "I wouldn't know."

"I bet you wouldn't; it's upside down," she laughed behind his ear. They started to kiss in the arm chair before Sirius Junior came barging in with his toy broom in hand and dirt on his face.  
"Daddy, Daddy!" Sirius groaned and shifted Hermione so they were more decent.

"Yes, junior? What's going on?"

"I flew, Daddy, way high up in the air and then I fell." Hermione's eyes went wide at 'way high up in the air'; ever since they had lost the twins, she had become more protective of her only child.

"Come here, let me check you for any cuts, baby. You want a cup of hot chocolate. You were out side with out a coat on, and it's blustering, Sirius. You act just like your daddy." She walked in the kitchen with him on her hips, sticking his tongue at his father. She sat him on the counter and hand him a sippy cup with hot chocolate in it. "Later, we're going to give you a bath." He scrunched up his nose, just like Hermione did when she didn't like something.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist. He nipped at her earlobe. "If I'm good, can I get a bath?"

Hermione let out a shaky reply, "No-not in front of him; you'll scar him, but maybe later." She turned around and kissed his nose. "Go on, you can go play with your toys but then you **have** to take a bath; give me a kiss, I love you." He Eskimo kissed his mother then hopped off.

"Hermione, you got to stop coddling him. He's got to hurt himself so he doesn't do it again."

Hermione sighed, "I know, but he's still going to be my baby. After what happened to

The twins...I just have become so protective. I birthed them, I nursed them, Sirius; it's hard for you to understand, but they took a part of me with them." Sirius kissed her nose again then licked her, then proceeded to walk away. Hermione's mouth dropped open as Sirius walked away quickly. "Excuse me did you just lick me?" Sirius quickly hurried up the stairs.

Sirius started to tumble down after she stood there with her hands on her hips. He just fell down a flight of stairs, laughing the entire way. At her feet, he sobered up. "Yes, ma'am, I did."

Hermione's look of shock turned into a look of mischievousness' "Oh, okay, Sirius, it's on. I'm going to get you back, but when you aren't expecting it." She walked away.

* * *

A few hours later, after Sirius Junior had been put to bed, Harry decided to floo.

"Hermione."

"Godric Gryffindor, Harry, you scared me! What's going on?"

"Come down here to the Ministry-I have some people who need to see you. Now."

"Harry, are you being threatened?"

"No, just get _down here. Now, please, _I'm serious." Harry didn't look shaken, but the Boy Who Lived could hide emotions well.

"Sirius will come and bring them here."

Sirius was in his study, writing to his cousin, Belinda.

"Sirius please go to the Ministry; Harry needs you." Sirius dropped the pen and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Okay. Do we need anymore milk?" Hermione nodded, handing him a list. "What the hell do you need incontinent pants for?"

"Sirius Junior; he keeps having accidents in the middle of the night." Sirius nodded, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, love, I'll be back."

Sirius didn't come back until five in the morning. With two teenagers him.

* * *

Hermione was upstairs changing junior sheets again.

She found him on the floor naked.

"Sirius what are you doing? Why don't you have any clothes on?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Hermione went to the drawers and pulled out another pair of pajamas. "Did you have another accident?" He nodded looking at the floor. "It's okay, we'll go take another bath and then go back to bed, okay?" he nodded again, followed her down the hall to the bathroom. After twenty minutes of splashing and laughing, Hermione took Sirius Junior out of the tub and dried him off.

"Mione!"

Sirius Jr. and Hermione laughed, "That must be daddy with our guest; come on will go greet them."

Hermione walked down the stairs with Junior on her hips when she saw them.

The twins; her two babies all grown up, Alexander looked just like his father and Alicia looked her with darker hair. Hermione put Sirius Junior on his feet and crushed the twins in a tight embrace which they happily returned.

The next morning at breakfast with Bianca and Harry present, everything had been revealed.

Damien had cast a glamour spell that would put the twins somewhere else then place dead bodies in their original place. He then slipped an aging potion in Hermione's body which didn't affect her, but the twins. So they had aged 14 years, but their glamours had not.

So, the twins that were buried were pillows with the glamours of twins' image. The Ministry of Magic placed them in an adoptive/foster home system and given them new names: Felix and Felicia.

"So can we call you Alicia and Alexander or would you prefer Felix and Felicia?"

"Alicia and Alexander; I never liked the name Felix," said Alexander, wrinkling his nose just like his mother. "Too anal." Hermione cuffed him around his head.

"Alexander Black! WE don't use those words ever." Hermione tried to reprimanding but smiled at him. "I finally feel complete. Today, Alicia, Bianca and I are going shopping; Alexander, Harry, and Sirius are going to work on Alexander's car."

Hermione and the other two women walked out, Alexander looked around for confirmation on the car. "Seriously? I have a car?" They nodded looking at him like was crazy. "Well, I have a license but the family that took care of us never let us out of the basement. We only got fed once day. They also gave us books; books were my escape. Alicia and I have only gotten this far because we read when they weren't making us do laundry for their business, we were reading. Sometimes I would read too much then they would beat me with bamboo sticks. I still have the scars on my back. I would never let them beat her, I couldn't, and it's my job to protect her."

Harry nodded, understanding, "I know exactly what that's like. The Dursleys made me their personal slave."

Sirius got a glass of lemonade out of the pitcher. "Are we going to fix that car or not?"

Hermione can back in, and kissed him on his lips. She turned around, but he pulled her back and gave her a real kiss. A real kiss; a five second smooch, tongue and all.

Hermione licked her lips when she could finally breathe. "Sirius you're not giving him that; you're giving the motorcycle." Sirius nodded dumbly. "Love you, Sirius. Give him that motorcycle. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

Author's Note: Okay if I get a review this weekend I'll update It! Thanks! Ciao for now!


	10. Don't Get Your Hands Caught in the Cooki...

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Hermione, Bianca, and Alicia took over Diagon Alley.

At Madam Malcolm's, Hermione picked out a pair of pink silk dress robes that would hit her knees. Hermione held them up against Alicia, who looked at her skeptically.

"This will look good on you."

"But I drop something on it, or spill, it will be worthless."

Hermione laughed and handed it to her, "So. That's the point." Alicia still looked at her funny. "Your father won't flip; I have at least a hundred silk robes, so you need some too. Go try it on; if you like those we can order them in different colors."

Alicia went in and came out.

She looked gorgeous; pale, creamy skin with her dark hair curly pilled on top of her head. She twirled in a circle, the pale material swirling around her knees.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect."

A few shops and shoes later, they headed back the Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius! We're home." Hermione walked up the stairs to find Sirius sitting on the counter with bloody hands. "Sirius, give them here. What happened?"

Sirius winced as she pulled the glass out of his palms. "I cut my hands while I was holding two glasses. I heard a sudden sound and I jumped, crushing the glass in my hand." Hermione wrapped his hand in gauze then kissed the palms.

"There, all better Sirius. Where is my little man?" Sirius Junior ran up and wrapped his arms around her calves.

"Mummy, I had so much funny with Uncle Harry and Alex."  
Harry and Alexander walked into the kitchen. "We fixed the car so Alicia has her own."

Alicia's voice came from behind a ton of boxes. "I have my own car? Really?" They helped her with the packages.

Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead. "You can have anything want."

Later that night Hermione and Alicia were looking at picture in the main hallway.

"That picture is when I was pregnant with you and your brother; we decided to have them the Muggle way so they don't move.

"Look how big you were." The minute Alicia said it, she regretted it. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

The picture was of Hermione naked with Sirius behind her from the side. "Don't worry, I was. Look at this one, this is our wedding picture. Oh, I'll show you more pictures tomorrow. We have a family portrait that Bianca painted. See, look at it."

Hermione was sitting in the middle with Alexander in her arms and Sirius sat next to her with Alicia. Hermione suddenly let out a large yawn. "I'm going to bed. Holler if you want something."

When Sirius finally came to bed Hermione turned on the light.

"Sirius Lee Black, tell me what's going on. I want to know what is going on."

Sirius turned over and stroked her hip. "A prisoner escaped from Azkaban."

Hermione looked away, "Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange; I have to go..."

Hermione finished the sentence for him. "Tomorrow, the story of our lives. Goodnight Sirius." Hermione turned off the light. Sirius snuggled down close to her.

"I'm head Auror, Hermione, I wish I could go but I have to lead them."

Hermione sighed, taking in his smell, "what about mating sickness?"

"We haven't had sex in..."

"A week; there's no way that the mating sickness will get bad." Hermione drew circles on the mattress.

"Actually, it's going to get bad for you. Since, technically, I mated with you, you're going to get very sick; me not so much."

"Bully for you. I need sleep if I'm going to be as sick as you say."

Two Months Later

After Sirius left Hermione started to get really sick; runny nose, high fever, headache, and nausea.

Alicia ventured in cautiously, "Are you contagious?"

Hermione answered stuffily, "No, come in."

"How are you?" She had Sirius Junior with her bouncing him on her hip.

"I want to go the country house; send an owl to your father, I want to go and spend time with cousins." Alicia nodded about to leave. "Alicia where do you want to go to school?" She shrugged her shoulders. "We'll talk about it later."

A few hours Hermione and the children were at the Country Estate playing on the lawn.

Bianca and Harry were visiting just to keep them company; everyone was playing football, but Hermione and Bianca were sitting on the porch watching.

Hermione couldn't play because the mating sickness was starting to get really bad and Bianca didn't want to.

"Bianca, look at you. Why aren't you playing with the children?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you, Hermione, something huge happened last night." Hermione looked her straight in her eye: she had sex with Harry!

"You had sex with Harry last night and he proposed."

Bianca gasped, "How did you know?"

"Harry has been grinning like a Cheshire cat all day; you have a glow to your face, and I can tell. I looked just like that after my first time. So, how was it?"

Bianca's eyes misted over. "Perfect. We took our time; it hurt at first, but it felt good. I never thought I could be in a relationship like that anymore, but he was so carrying...he only wanted to please."

Hermione sipped her tea and nodded, "When did he purpose?"

"After we were finished; funnily enough, I thought I wouldn't be wearing any clothes when I was asked to married. So I said yes and I'm moving in after we leave here."

Hermione sat up quickly, "But you don't know when that will be!"

"I know, and that's way I like it. Are you feeling better? I put a potion in your tea."

"Yeah, just let me bask in glow of your happiness." Hermione kissed Bianca's forehead.

"Come on, old lady, let's go play some flag football." Bianca pulled Hermione out of the chair.

Bianca was made quarterback, mainly because she could play.

Later that night Hermione went on the porch, and listened to the sound of the wind. She went into a meditative state; that's when the premonition came.

_It was foggy, like a November night. _

_A voice carried over the fog. "Hermione. You have to let them go." _

"Hermione, wake up."

Bianca stood over her, shaking her awake. "Hermione you've been out here all night. Are you all right?"

She sniffed. "I'm fine. Any posts come in?"

"Yeah, Sirius said he would be coming late. Do you want some soup?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I'm going upstairs to sleep."

The whole day, Hermione slept all day.

She woke up with a start at 2 a.m. and suddenly had the urge to walk outside.

Soon, she was crushed and smothered by Sirius and his kisses. Before she could object they were on the kitchen table getting waay past first base.

A voice came from the doorway, "Mum, Dad, what are you doing?"


	11. I Would Probably Jump Off a Bridge

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I couldn't take the pressure of some crazed fans everyday demanding a novel. 

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing?" Alexander's sleepy voice came from the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Hermione looked up at Sirius; who was having trouble zipping up his fly: Hermione straightened herself and stood in front of him. Alexander's mouth dropped open, "Are you having sex?"

Sirius answered before Hermione could, "Yeah, give us a minute will you?" Hermione gave Sirius a look that would prick his bubble; their son just saw them having sex on the kitchen table! It was serious, pardoning the pun.

"Mum, I have to eat on that table;why would you do that. That's so disgusting. I'm going back to bed." Alexander turned and ran back upstairs. Sirius started back on Hermione's neck as soon as he was out of sight.

She pushed him away, obiviously pissed.

"Sirius, I don't believe you! Tomorrow you're staring on a new table, from scratch." Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"You must be joking; that will take days! With magic."

Hermione gave him a push towards his workshop, "Then I guess you have to get started."

The next morning, Sirius and Harry were playing wizard's tag in the house.

Sirius crouched by the sink, waiting for Harry to make him move. Suddenly, a blast of light shattered the kitchen table not too far from him. Hermione, Bianca, and the three kids came inside. Harry and Sirius stood up from their hiding places, saying the practiced conversation.

Harry started in monotone, "Oh, Sirius, what are we to do?"

"I don't know; the table is ruined." Sirius looked from Harry to Hermione who silently laughed.

"What about the table you made two weeks ago?" Again, in monotone.

"That's a good idea, Harry. Help me move from the shop to the kitchen. " Harry and Sirius shuffled out, silently congratulating themselves on being clever.

Hermione walked into the workshop, laughing at Sirius.

"What are we going to tell him?" Sirius looked at her, and then at Harry, who excused himself.

"He saw us having sex on the kitchen table; he'll get over it." Hermione slinked behind him and whispered in his ear.

"If you saw your mother and father having sex on the table that you eat over three meals a day on, what would you want to do?" Sirius dropped the sand paper and put his head down on the table

"Jump off the nearest bridge or light myself on fire, or maybe both." Sirius mumbled on but Hermione couldn't here him.

"So you have to talk to him. Right now or tomorrow at the lastest."

"Okay, I'm going." At the doorway, Sirius had a thought, "I am I still on probation?"

"I don't know. Maybe not if you go talk to him." Sirius got out of that doorway faster than a bat out of hell.

A/N: I know I know....I waited too long to update but please Review. Next chapter the sex talk.


	12. I Sound Just Like My Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Sht. Get it right

The talk dunt dunt dunn!

* * *

"Sirius found Alexander sitting in the library looking pensive. 

"Alexander?" Alexander looked up from his book, his glasses on the edge of his nose. "Is this a bad time?"

He shook his head no and closed the book. "What is that you wanted to talk about?" Sirius felt like to roles had been reversed: he was the child and Alexander was the parent.

"I want to be frank with you; what you saw your mother and I doing is what people do when they want to show they love each other-" Sirius stopped and looked up his son; his eldest son Alexander, who was the spitting image of himself at sixteen: onyx eyes, raven hair, and tall muscular build. And he thought of what his parents would say to him.

"Alexander, let me explain this to you; you're almost a man now and you have urges. A man is not as able be in control of his urges as well as a woman is. When you are in a relationship, like the one your mother and I am in, sex is a major part of the relationship"

Alexander jumped up and placed distance between his father and himself. "Dad, I don't mean any disrespect you or to Mum, but I don't want to think about that."

Sirius held up his hand as a sign of peace. "Fine, tell me one thing. I know that you aren't home at curfew for the last two weeks. What's her name?"

"What? I haven't been sneaking out to see anyone!"

Sirius rubbed his eyes; this was proving to be difficult. "Alexander Xavier Black! TELL ME THE TRUTH DAMMIT!"

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU! I'VE BEEN VISITING A GYM. THE ONLY TIME I CAN SNEAK AWAY IS AT 12 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!"

Sirius began to laugh. "The gym, Alexander, and you thought you had to hide this from me?"

Alexander looked at his trainers. "I didn't want you to laugh at me."

"I'm sorry I laughed and I apologize for getting loud with you; I didn't mean it."

They hugged and Alexander asked a question that Sirius thought he would never hear, "Dad what would you say if I was gay."

"What?"

"What would you say or do if I was gay?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a good enough answer, Dad. I have to know."

"Are you harboring some feelings that you would like to share, Alexander?" Hermione must have been standing in the doorway for quite sometime.

"No I just want to know."

"Are you sure Alexander? If you are sneaking out to see someone, male or female, now would be the time to tell us."

"I am not seeing anyone, male or female, and if I was, I would tell you. I am in no state to be in a relationship with anyone, male or female. Now, if you would excuse me, I have something to attend to. I'll be back in an hour or two."

Sirius looked at the table, wiping away some imaginary dust.

"Sirius what is wrong with you?"

"I reacted too quickly. Instead of being accepting of it, I had to be sure."

"Sirius, it was a misunderstanding; anyone would ask, you asked to be sure."

"I sound just like my father."

"_Are you a faggot, Sirius?" A grunt, "answer me damnit! Are you a faggot?" _

_A crack of the whip could be heard in the dungeon. "Are you?" _

"_No, Father, I am not." Another crack could be heard but this time against his bare flesh._

"_Say it again." _

"_No, Father I am not." _

"Sirius, Sirius…Sirius, come back to earth."

"What?"

"I said you are not your father. He is dead and buried; I thought you were over this. What brought this back?"

"My brother was gay and when he found out, he decided to 'cleanse' me of it. By beating it out of me."

Hermione hugged him from around his back. "Love, I am so sorry."

"Don't dwell on it. It does not do well do dwell on dreams."

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione remembered something.

It was going to Sirius' birthday in three days. _Oh shit. _

"Oh Shit."

Everyone at the table looked at Hermione. The twins stopped joking around, Sirius stopped trying to balance a spoon on his nose to entertain their youngest, and Bianca stopped feeding Harry.

"What's wrong Mione?"

"Nothing, nothing, care on with your balancing act."

_Oh, shit, what to do about Sirius birthday?

* * *

_

Cliffie! Read and Review 


	13. Just This One Time

Everyone was getting ready to go on a hike on the property for their own reasons: Harry and Bianca wanted to make out on the rocks, Alexander needed potions ingrediants, Alicia just wanted some flowers for her suite.

Sirius just wanted to go along to jump out of the bushes while Harry and Bianca were making out, ever the clever Marauder.

Hermione sat the kitchen counter in a state of shock and glee.

"Come on, Mione. You never do anything spontaneous or crazy. Just this one time."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah and that's how we round up with twins. Just this one time and then another, then out popped Sirius Junior." Everyone laughed and left her alone to her thoughts.  
Harry and Bianca escaped unto the front closet for a few moments and the children were left to their own devices until they decided to leave.

In three days, it was going to be Sirius birthday.

Sirius was going to be 25 years old. And Hermione had thrown something together within twenty minutes.

Everyone finally left for a hike in the woods, well, everyone expect Sirius and Hermione.

Hermione stopped Sirius at the door.

"Back your bags; we're leaving right now."

"To where?"

"We're leaving?"  
Hermione sat on the banister and crossed her legs. "You always say that I'm not spontaneous or crazy, so happy birthday, Padfoot."

Within an hour, they were packed and gone.

They apperated to a point and then had to walk the rest of the way.

"Can I take this off now?" Hermione blindfolded Sirius on the walk.

"Almost there. Okay, Sirius, take it off."

They were in the woods looking at wonderful little long cabin.

"Where are we?"

"We are," She pulled him into the log cabin, "in Texas. In the Piney Woods. No one is around for 300 miles. We can use magic, apperate, anything." Sirius looked hungry and it wasn't for food.

Hermione began to pull off her sweater, "But I don't think you really want to go anywhere?" Then her bra, her pants, socks, panties. "Do you?" Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

After three hours of sex: in the shower standing up, in the bathtub with bubbles, the closet, the bed, the kitchen table, the living room on the couch.

"Sirius?" They were sitting; Hermione was reading and Sirius was kissing on her.

"I have to ask a question." He stopped and looked into her eyes. He took sip of water "Why haven't you ever asked for oral?" He spat it out faster than he sipped it.

"Why?"

"I just wondered."

"Because I feel embarrassed to ask."

"Umm, how do you think I felt when I asked what a boner was?"

"Ha!" Sirius gave her a quick kiss. "Just surprise me."

_Hmm, surprise you. I'll do more than that; I'll knock your damn socks off. _

The nest day, Sirius and Hermione were taking a walk through the woods.

"Sirius do you trust me?"

"Yes." Without hesitation, Hermione sat him down.

"Trust me. Without hesitation."

"Okay."

Hermione undid the fly and began to stroke him.

"Herm-"

"Without hesitation, remember."

When he was hard enough, Hermione licked the tip of his penis. Sirius shuddered with delight. With a few nips and caresses, Hermione took him full her mouth.

It only a few minutes for him to come; he looked at his watch. He came right on his birthday

"Hermione that is the best birthday gift you ever gave me."

Author's Note: That was a lot more graphic than I intended. Sorry If it offends anyone. Read and Review


End file.
